


Different but not Defective

by constellations101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellations101/pseuds/constellations101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is placed under the care of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape after Dumbledore discovers that the Dursleys abuse Harry. To make matters worst, Harry's new brothers are also Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Albus," Lucius Malfoy nodded his head cordially in greeting.

"Lucius, how are you?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, at the younger man.

Lucius remained stiff despite Dumbledore's meagre attempts to lighten the atmosphere between them. "We both know you did not ask me here to question my well-being."

"Yes. Yes. Actually I need a favour," Dumbledore suddenly lost the childish aura he possessed even in old age. "The request pertains to Mr. Potter."

Lucius held back a derisive snort at the comment. His dislike for the boy stemmed from the cocky attitude the boy displayed to his elders due to him being a spoilt and pampered brat. When Severus would comment on the boy wonder, he was under the impression that he was exaggerating. However, after meeting him in person last year, he was of the same opinion as Severus.

"It has recently come to my knowledge that Mr. Potter is suffering from abuse at the hands of his relatives."

"I thought you had assured the minister that he was being treated like a Prince," Lucius could barely restrain the anger coursing through him. It seemed his beliefs regarding the boy had been...misconceptions? Lucius had studied psychology intensively, and if the boy was truly a victim of abuse, his rebellious nature stemmed from his inferior complex. Of course, he would have to be in the company of Potter for some time to verify his hypothesis as well as make further conclusions.

"It has gotten to the point that Harry's well being is in jeopardy."

"What would you like me to do?" Lucius had a clear idea of where this conversation was heading but he did not want to make things easy for the older wizard, if only to witness the air of defeat surrounding him as his solemn blue eyes gazed into Lucius's with guilt.

"I wish you to take Harry in according to Pure Blood customs."

"Is Potter even willing?"

Dumbledore peered at him through his half moon spectacles intensely and suddenly he felt himself to be a small child. Lucius meticulously crafted his face in one of disgust and superiority, if only to conceal his wretched thought from Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

"I am not giving him a choice so long as you agree."

"He will be against the idea."

"I know."

"He will most probably hate you."

"I know."  
Lucius smirked. He had to go inform his circle of the new addition to their family.

SS LM SS LM

Pure Blood customs came into accord during the Dynasty. It was at this time that wizards and witches were eloping with muggle-borns. A group of wizards and witches had the foresight to come upon the realization that, at the rate muggle-borns and witches and wizards were bonding, pure-blood witches and wizards would become extinct as the magic encrusted blood of witches and wizards became diluted and an increase in squibs would be inevitable.

In order to prevent the problem from going out of hand, pure-bloods would form circles in which one member would be appointed leader(1). It is the leader's job to look after the members in his circle as well as speak for them if needed. The leader is usually someone who is not interested or unable to marry or has lost his or her spouse due to unforeseen circumstances. This is done because the leader has many responsibilities, as well as dealing with the other members' public affairs, and should not be distracted from said responsibilities. The leader is allowed to assign a second in command if he wishes.

The second in command is allowed the privileges prohibited from a leader as he only has to help the leader with his responsibilities. The other members are able to live relatively normal lives so long as it does not sully the reputation of their circle. If they go against the leader's orders, then the leader reserves the right to punish them as he sees fit.

Lastly, if a member is in anyway abused or in danger, then the members of the circle, including the leader, may become overprotective of said member. Said member is given the status of Filius(2). The Filius is kept under careful scrutiny, the extent is dependant upon the leader's wishes. Not every circle has a Filius.

The Filius is usually small and timid in nature and can be easily overpowered physically. Although, they have an abundance of magic which they have to learn to control or it can prove detrimental to their health. Once they are of age, they are signed over to a magister(3) so that they can learn to control their magic.

Magister status is given to those who have lost all members of their circle. They aid in helping control the Filius by taking them off the hands of their circle once they are of age.

Pure-Blood circles are not as common now as they were about a century ago. They are mostly used in ancient bloodlines.

Harry read the sections of the thick book Dumbledore had provided him with. His mouth was dry as he tried to swallow the slimy mucus creeping up his throat. Dumbledore, a man he had always seen as a grand father, was practically throwing him from the hands of an abusive family to the hands of a former death eater's family.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was gazing forlornly out the window. A rapt knock on the door alerted their attention to the door. A second later Lucius Malfoy walked gracefully into the room; his lips curled upwards in a smirk that complimented the triumphant gleam in his cold silver eyes.

"Potter come," he ordered. Harry moved to obey.

"Good luck Harry," Dumbledore muttered softly.

Harry looked towards the headmaster. Their eyes met and Harry witnessed the guilt and sorrow in the other's eyes. He tried to smile in reassurance but found that he couldn't. His eyes started glistening with tears and he abruptly left the room.

He felt so betrayed.

But when he witnessed the victorious gleam in Lucius's eyes, he felt as if he had just betrayed the man he saw as a grandfather.

He followed Lucius into the dungeons. They passed thorough a grimy tunnel that lead to an empty chamber save a portrait of a sturdy looking knight. The knight bowed at Lucius before he let them enter. Apparently, this portrait only allowed a select few passageway.

"Harry, these are the members of my circle and as such your family. I am sure you already know them."

Harry glowered at each of the members deeply. There was Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. He did not get along with any of these people due to the deep rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I hope you understood the book I gave the headmaster regarding Pure-Blood circles. As such, you might have already deduced that I am the leader, Severus is my second in command. You are expected to respect us and any acts of rebellion can and will be punished by us. Lastly, I do not want any argument on this, you are our circle's Filius.

"No," Harry snapped.

Lucius continued with his lecture as though he had not been interrupted. "Punishments generally include spankings, time-outs, and groundings. Privileges can be restricted for a period of time. The punishment will vary depending on the offence."

"We have all done intensive research on your background as well as the circumstances that brought you to us," This hadn't been too difficult or time consuming considering all the contacts Lucius had in the ministry. "Thus, each of us are inclined to be overprotective of you."

"I don't believe it. Snape has hated my very existence since I set foot on school grounds. And Zabini, Malfoy, and Nott hate me and always have and always will," Harry snarled at the older man. He would never respect Lucius even if he was his leader.

Lucius grabbed Harry and placed him over his knee. He delivered five quick slaps to his bum before releasing him. Harry was too shocked to protest to the other man's ministrations. He blushed deeply as he was released.

Lucius glared at Harry. "I will not tolerate disrespect." Harry glared back. He was well aware that he was supposed to apologize. Lucius's glare intensified and Harry was starting to feel small and insignificant under the piercing gaze.

"Sorry," Harry replied stiffly.

"Give him a break. He will get the hang of this sooner or later," Severus drawled from his position in front of the fire place.

"After you signed the document giving me guardianship over you, your magic entwined itself with mine. Thus, all other people who have their magic bound to mine will also have their magic entwined to yours. At the same time, your magic will bind to theirs. This binding of magic purifies the bond you had with them prior to you entering the circle and as such, all negative feelings are negated."

"I still hate you all. I don't even want to be here," Harry snapped angrily at Lucius.

"You are still in denial. Stop being so stubborn and accept the foreign magic otherwise your soul and your magic will be out of sync. This could prove detrimental to your health and your magic might lash against you in order to demand your cooperation."

"This is a lot to think about. Where is my room?"

"Find the door that has a plaque with your name inscribed on it," Lucius replied simply before engaging himself in the conversation between Draco and Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

A stony silence had settled itself in the room Severus and Lucius were currently residing in. Theo, Blaise, and Draco had returned to their respective rooms in an attempt to escape the impending argument between former mentioned occupants.

"You do not deal with an abused child by spanking them without gaining their trust," Severus's voice was icy, a sheer contrast to the hearty features in the room that were enhanced by the blazing fire emanating from the fireplace.

"If I don't spank him for his rebelliousness then he will grow even more resilient and rebellious especially after he overcomes the shock and returns to his stubborn ways," Lucius snapped back smoothly. However, the anger could be distinguished if one would chose to look closely in his eyes.

"You could have given him a time-out. How do you expect him to accept the bond if you put him over your knee only a few minutes after he has been here."

"Time-outs are not as effective. He needs to know his rebellious attitude has consequences sooner rather than later."

"He needs to accept the bond first otherwise we place ourselves, from his eyes, in a position no better than his muggle relatives."

"Fine. We will do this your way first and see how it turns out. If it doesn't work then I will resume my methods," Lucius swept away from the room, his robes billowing around his ankles.

Severus remained sitting, staring into the fire. He had seen the way Lucius had treated Harry earlier today and had failed to intervene despite the pesky nagging voice in his head. He understood Lucius's desire to affirm his position in front of Harry. It would not do to belittle the Leader in front of Harry the first day he was here. He knew the possibility was slim but history had shown that if a Leader was belittled by his Second in Command, a privilege only bestowed upon people with this status, newer members might start questioning the Leader's authority. He didn't think Harry would be one of those people, seeing as he was easily intimated by his elders despite his faux appearance as the Boy who Lived, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Severus sighed deeply. He didn't know what to think anymore. Albus had assured him of Harry's safety time and again only to find out that that was not the case. He had failed to protect Lily's son. He had promised her, a promise she had always been ignorant of in death, that he would never let any harm befall his son. He had failed.

Now he had a chance to amend the wrongs he had unknowingly created but he didn't know if Harry could ever learn to trust him. After all, he was the one that had failed dismally.

For the first time since Lily had died, he felt like crying.

Severus felt himself being roughly jerked awake. He blearily observed his surrounding and realized he must have fallen asleep while reminiscing of his past with Lily and bringing to the forefront of his mind the similarities he had noticed between her and Harry which he had pushed to the back of his mind due to his stubborn reluctance to admit that someone who had a striking resemblance to his tormentor could have the refreshing personality of the one he loved.

"Why are you sleeping on the coach," Theo questioned with Blaise watching intently from the kitchen. The kitchen was joined to the sitting room with only a small railing to separate the two rooms.

"I fell asleep without realizing."

Theo nodded his head before joining Blaise in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Did you wake Draco?" Severus questioned.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Yes but you know how he is in the morning."

Severus chuckled at the comment. He was well aware of the time Draco spent on his appearance.

Lucius enters the room. His stance rigid and his mask perfectly in place, a sign that he was inwardly seething. Severus sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had gotten Lucius so riled up.

"I suppose you would be better adept to waking the newest addition to our family," Lucius said coolly.

Severus could just discern the command interlaced within the detached tone of voice. He sighed again and absentmindedly rubbed his forehead. This was going to be difficult. He could already feel the oncoming headache.

He tentatively knocked on the wooden door before entering Harry's room. Harry's things were haphazardly strewn across the floor while his upturned trunk lay innocently in the corner. It was obvious to see that Harry had flung everything out of his trunk in a bout of anger.

He looked at the peaceful face and realized, with a start, that Harry looked more like Lily at the moment that James. He looked so innocent; the trait he had found most endearing in Lily. He gently shook the sleeping boy.

Harry slowly blinked his eyes as the confusion settled in. He slowly looked at Snape's face and slowly remembered all the injustices from yesterday. He jumped to his feet and glowered at the other man vehemently.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Severus questioned, looking as detached as usual but inwardly he was nervously waiting for the reply.

Harry just continued to glare at the potions master.

Severus sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that this morning. He gritted his teeth.

"Please," his voice sounded forced and painful even to his own ears.  
Harry looked away and nodded his head after a hesitant pause. He got up and started preparing for the day ahead while Severus summoned a house elf.

"What is I doing for Master Snape?"

"Winks, I need you to make two egg sandwiches."

Harry finished at around the same time Winks returned with the sandwiches. Harry looked at the sandwiches in distaste but didn't comment.

"I know you don't like egg but you need your proteins especially since you don't eat enough meat as it is," Severus replied in response to Harry's previous facial expression.

Harry couldn't explain the feeling of warmth that crept inside him and left him with a blushing face. He looked away from Severus's face and focused his attention on his scrappy sneakers.

When Severus entered the living room with Harry in tow, everyone stopped what they were doing to regard the duo before resuming their previous activities.

The walk to the grounds was silent. Severus and Harry slowly ate their food as they contemplated on which topics to discuss.

The morning was beautiful and had a translucent sort of serenity permeated through the air. It was a day where one couldn't help but dispel their troubles as they listened to the hushed whispers of the leaves swaying in the wind as their attached counterparts stood firm and tall.

The duo took their seats by the lake, the expanse of greenery beneath them felt slightly moist and cool.

"Can I ask you something," Harry questioned, his voice trilling softly in the warm air.

Severus looked at him in expectation.

"Why are you so okay with the bond and everything. You hate me."

Severus contemplated the question thoughtfully. He knew the subject would be broached soon but he had been hoping for more time in how to formulate an answer.

"You reminded me of my tormentors when I was young. I know I was wrong now and I shouldn't have judged you based on appearance. For that I am sorry." Severus knew there was more to his answer than the one he had provided. Thankfully, the answer seemed to appease Harry for the time being.

"So do you only care about me because the bond is telling you to?" Harry asked in a small voice, his small fingers playing with the edges of his sleeves in a show of nervousness.

Severus was struck by how small Harry looked despite being the same age as Draco, Blaise, and Theo. "No Harry. After I found out about the abuse you suffered, I realized you were more like me. You are not anything like my previous tormentors. I misjudged you and for that I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Harry looked up at Severus's sincere face and bounced his head up and down eagerly. "Of course, everyone makes mistakes. You're human just like me and if you can accept a freak like me then I can forgive you for being mean to my friends."

Severus's heart clenched tightly at the revelation. "Harry you are not a freak."

Harry just smiled at him as though he knew something that Severus didn't.

It was then that Severus realized how much they would have to do to unravel the years of abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of his relatives.

"Harry look at me," Severus waited until Harry's vibrant green eyes had locked with his onyx ones. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Do you understand. You are human just like the rest of us and no human is a freak."

Harry looked away. "Then I guess I'm not human."

Severus felt anger coursing through his body at the thought of what those blasted muggles had done to this tiny boy. He wrapped his arms around Harry and gently lifted him from the ground and placed him firmly to his chest.

They stayed in that position for some time. Harry had been rigid at first but had slowly eased himself in the man's embrace and tentatively wrapped his arms around the other's back.

Severus untangled the boy from his embrace but kept him on his lap. He knew it would take some time for Harry to accept that he was not a freak. Harry was the type of boy who responded to actions rather than words. "Now Harry, I am grateful that you have decided to forgive me for insulting your friends but I also want you to forgive me for being mean to you."

Harry hugged him quickly. "I forgive you, Professor Snape."

"None of that. You can call me papa like Draco, Theo, and Blaise."

Harry smiled brightly at him. "Okay papa. Are Theo and Blaise orphans too?"

"No. You see Harry, Draco's mother died during labour. A few weeks after Theo was born, it came to Lucius's attention that Theo's father was planning to sell him to the Dark Lord, once he turned eleven, in return for family honour and status. However, after his downfall, his father didn't want anything to do with his son and so Lucius was able to buy Theo without any difficulty. Lucius decided to start a Pure-Blood circle in case Nott ever demanded custody over his son. He also wanted me to experience the joys of having a family since I was denied of that wonder."

"Your parents died when you were young too?"

"After my mom died my father started drinking. He never abused me physically but, on the occasion, he would spout hurtful words. He turned neglectful to my needs as a child."  
Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he listened to the stories. He hugged his papa for comfort and to apologize for the things that had happened to them. "What about Blaise?"

"Blaise's mother gave Blaise to Lucius because she didn't think she would be able to look after her son properly. She didn't say much as to the reasoning behind her belief but the rumour is that she marries men and soon after their marriage they suspiciously disappear, leaving behind a tonne of gold for her. Blaise turns a deaf ear whenever we question him about his mother but he still loves her immensely and visits her for Christmas and the occasional weekend during the school year."

"I'm glad you guys found a home," Harry whispered softly.

"It's your home now too, Harry. All of us cherish you and will continue to do so," Severus buried his face in Harry's hair and, as a result, did not see the look of doubt that crossed Harry's face briefly.

The duo returned to the castle for dinner after spending an enjoyable day together getting to know each other.

Lucius looked up from the documents he was mulling over when he heard the door open. He immediately walked over to them. "Harry did you eat lunch?"

Harry could detect a note of concern but couldn't find it in himself to be comfortable with his presence after the spanking he had received yesterday. He nodded his head and buried his face into his papa's robes.

"Of course he did. I was with him the entire a day," Severus replied.

Lucius looked at the other and nodded his head. "The headmaster wants to talk us. We can have dinner afterwards."

Severus nodded to show his agreement. "Harry you should go bond with your brothers. I will be back soon."

Harry nodded his head and went to the living room. He tentatively sat on the love seat that Draco was occupying. Draco looked up from his homework and gave him a small smile. Blaise was lazing in front of the fire place and Theo was out with some friends. Soon after, Blaise struck a conversation with Harry about quidditch.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Theo stormed in. "That son of a...I wish I could strangle that pathetic Weasley and that even more pathetic mud-blood!"

Harry immediately jumped to his feet. "Ron is not pathetic and don't call Hermoine mud-blood."

"Shut up twerp, I wasn't even talking to you. Go sit down like a good little boy."

The condescending tone coupled with the insults caused Harry to punch the other boy in the stomach. Theo grabbed Harry's hands before he could punch him again and roughly pushed him into the wall. A resounding crack reverberated around the room as Harry's head made contact with the wall. Draco restrained Theo to prevent any further movement while Blaise went to check Harry over for any injuries. This was the scene to which Lucius and Severus walked in on.

"In the living room right now," Lucius said coldly.

The four boys stood in front of Lucius in a straight line while Severus went into the kitchen to summon a house elf to prepare dinner. Harry noticed how the other three had their heads lowered slightly and their eyes trained on the floor in a sign of respect. Harry quickly mimicked their actions after glancing at Lucius's cold eyes.

"Theo walked into the room and started insulting Harry's friends. This caused Harry to punch Theo and Theo retaliated by pushing Harry into a wall," Blaise replied.

"Theo why did you insult Harry's friends?"

Theo stood silently for a while. "I overheard them speaking. They were insulting him because they see him as a traitor for associating with the Slytherins."

"Which of his friends were discussing this?"

"Ginny and Hermoine."

"Harry do you have anything to add?"

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry for punching you, Theo."

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall."

Lucius noticed how Harry's voice was choked as though he was suppressing the urge to cry. He wanted to hug the tiny boy, he wanted to protect him from the harshness of reality but he knew his actions wouldn't be appreciated until he garnered a semblance of trust from his youngest. He looked imploringly at Severus and Severus, taking the hint, came over and grabbed the boy into a loving embrace.

Harry hid his face in the crook of Severus's neck and cried silently. Severus patted his back and rocked him gently as Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Lucius left to sit at the dinner table. Once Severus had gotten Harry to stop with his tears, they too joined the others at the dinner table.

After dinner they retired to their respective rooms. Harry finished his DADA essay with little difficulty as it was the subject he was best at before reading the text assigned to him in potions. When he was done, he decided to visit Theo and apologize once again.

Harry tentatively knocked on Theo's door. Said person opened the door and looked surprised to see Harry standing at his doorstep. He moved aside to let the youngest member of his family to enter.

Harry stood in the middle of the room and nervously fiddled with his fingers. "I...um...thank you...and s-s-s-sorry f-f-for hit-hit-hitting you."  
Theo walked over and embraced his little brother. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall and speaking so nonchalantly with you before."

"Ok goodnight, Theo."

"Do you want to stay. I don't mind," Theo asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled brightly and jumped onto Theo's bed.

"You little bugger," Theo pounced on Harry and tickled him mercilessly. Harry gasped for breath as he shook with uncontrollable mirth.

"Say you're sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head so Theo started tickling Harry's feet. Harry responded, to his ministrations, with a shriek of laughter and shook his head wildly.

Theo laughed at Harry's ruffled appearance and seized his actions, "It's time for bed, little one."

Harry gasped for breath and his eyes shone brightly. "You gave me a nick-name. I've always wanted one."

Theo smiled at Harry sadly, "Of course. And little one suits you perfectly. I mean look at how small you are."

Harry pouted, "I'll have you know I'm average for my age."

"Yeah, if you were a first year."

Harry stuck out his tongue, "I don't like the nick-name anymore. Change it!"

Theo laughed, "Too bad, little one. You're stuck with the name just like you're stuck with me."

Theo turned around to off his bedside lamp and, as a result, did not witness Harry's face shining with joy at the comment.

Theo gathered Harry into his arms and that is how Draco and Blaise found the two boys in the morning.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Read and Review:)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I was trying to do something new and this is what I came up with. Should I continue?
> 
> (1) The word for leader in Latin was Dux and that does not sound very 'leader-ish'
> 
> (2) Filius is Latin for child.
> 
> (3)Magister is Latin for teacher.
> 
> Review:)


End file.
